everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
What's inside THE ORIGINAL TEDDY RUXPIN?/transcript
Hi there, it's me, Teddy Ruxpin. Today's the kind of day that some people might not like very much. (scream) (crying) Have you ever heard of Teddy Ruxpin? Because this guy was made and produced in 1985 when I was five years old. It's something from the 80's. It's a throwback toy. We're doing this now for a couple of reasons. First, because we bought this thing from a collector that had it in mint condition, and it was $500. And I felt really bad because when they sent it to us, they sent it to us in three layers of bubble wrap so that it wouldn't get damaged. If they only knew what we were about to do to this guy. It's really not so bad. I just saw on the news this last week that they are coming out with a remake of the Teddy Ruxpin in July of 2017. What's your initial thoughts from looking at this guy? He's kind of creepy. This is a talking teddy bear. He talks, he sings. He does? He can be your best friend. (laughs) He's my worst friend right now. It doesn't work off of CDs. Let's take off his nice, fancy, green vest. Let's undo his little pouch here in the back. And we can see that he has a fancy tape set. Have you ever seen a tape before? Yeah, I think so, once. Oh, his eyes are big! Oh, my.. What? (bear sings) (laughs) On rainy days, when I have to stay inside-- Please don't cut my body in half you creep What's Inside people. He's gonna come at night time and get us. (bear sings) People come and go First, let's take his clothes off. How many layers of clothes does he have? Okay, so this is the standard, this is what he looks like. Here's what the back looks like. This is old school. I bet the new one's gonna have a bit different of an operating system. I used to sell boats a lot when I lived in Vilonia. It's teddy surgery time. (laughs) This feels so wrong. All right, we're into his cheeks. Let's get the scissors out. He's still talking. He's still cheery. (bear sings) Even though I can see his brain. A book a look Give a book a look, and your brain a look. There's the back of his head. Blah! Looks kind of like-- Is it squishy? A bum. Wrinkly little bum. Yeah, it's squishy. I enjoy being alone because I really like being with myself. Okay, creepy dude. Oh, my gosh. You just completely broke it. I think I might have broke him. (screams) It's his skull! I'm being Teddy Ruxpin. (roars) What are your first thoughts of Teddy Ruxpin's face? I like it better like this, actually. (bear sings) Oh, what did you just do to him? (screams) (laughs) That's one of the funniest things I've ever seen. What's inside Teddy's head? (roars) That is the stuff nightmare's are made of. This is perfect for Halloween. Lincoln Teddy Ruxpin, don't move. Don't move, it's so funny. Check that out inside of there. Look at his little nose, and his mouth moving, and his eyeballs. That's pretty high tech for 1980. Yeah. The girls just got home from the grocery store. I want to show them this. They have no idea what's about to hit them. Who's here, London? London and mommy, come in here. You got to see this bear. I enjoy being alone-- He's too scary. (bear sings) Do you want to hold him? Uh-Uh. Why? Look, mama. (bear sings) That is so creepy. (laughing) Doesn't it look good like that? (bear sings) Update, she's crying. Oh, man, let's go see if we can fix it. Really upset. Daddy will take care of it. We're gonna take it all apart tonight and then get rid of it. (wailing) Okay, deal? Bring it to the dump. We'll bring it to the dump, for sure. I got you a new hat, though. Do you want to wear it? Yeah. Oh, that looks lovely. We got some more work to do here. This the perfect Halloween video with this creepy, singing face dude. That's where the sound comes out of. Let's see if we can take this foam off. Whoa. (bear sings) So, it looks like the speaker is this entire belly, that's the big thing, so I'm imagining in the future, when they make the updated version in 2017, this box won't have to be so big because we have better speakers, we have better technology than we used to have. Well, you definitely don't need tape players. Do you ever ask yourself, what has my life come to? (laughs) We might as well get in to this guy and see what really makes it work. But once we start getting in to this, goodbye to talking bear, so say your last goodbyes. (bear sings) Thanks. He likes our show a lot, so that's great. All right. (laughs) I can't get it out. Does it still work? (bear sings) (laughs) He's still looking out the window. You're creepy, dude. Rather than cut this thing in half, which we usually do, we cut things open, I think it was cool that we cut open the face and everything. I still want to see what's inside this body, but it's dark, as you can see outside, and we got a different tool here. The same one we used on the F1 race helmet. (groans) Sledgehammer. To this guy, so-- I'm putting this down and running away. There are days when you can watch the rain turn to snow It's really quite a show Looking out my windo-- (crash) (laughs) It's really quite a show. It's decapitated! I'm Teddy! Oh, that is creepy. I think that's the speaker right there. There's a speaker. That's a pretty big chip for 1985 right there. Yeah, 1985 technology. Lincoln's over here determined to get every little last bit of these songs out of there. Hey, put that back. It's gonna get knots. No, don't put it on me. Hopefully this video doesn't give you more nightmares. Hopefully you have some closure. If you have any other toys that are so creepy, and you're like, Man, I'd love to see that thing destroyed, I'd love to see What's Inside go after it. Let us know what it is. Don't forget to look at our Pokemon ball video from last week. We're giving away an Apple watch, second version. This was a lot of fun. Good night now. (singing) Category:Transcript Category:What's Inside